With Every Great Evil, Emerges Great Heroes
by MedievalPrince123
Summary: It has almost been a year since the Super Smash Brothers defeated the evil hands. If they thought the hands were hard wait until they meet their owner. Thus begins an epic battle for the universe. Who will survive? Will good even prevail? Huge crossover.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Party Guest

Note: While I wish I owned what Nintendo claims in their game registry, unfortunately I do not. All rights of Super Smash Brothers Melee including characters, things, and places are reserved by Nintendo and their accompanying partners. Except for the few characters and places I create for the purpose of the story.

Now that I got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter in what I am hoping will develop into an entertaining saga. Remember this is the first chapter and it will get better with time. Reviews, as always, are greatly welcomed but as the story progresses please do not put any spoilers in your review. Thank you for spending time out of your day to read and hopefully enjoy my creative writing.

* * *

_Prologue_

It had almost been a year since the Super Smash Brothers had defeated the evil hands. Peace had reigned throughout the lands and the people of the various kingdoms rejoiced. The twenty six members were treated as heroes and in all respects they were. They had all returned to their normal lives; Peach to her royal duties, Captain Falcon was once again a prominent name in the racing world, the Ice Climbers were climbing ice up at the highest peaks, Samus had returned to bounty hunting across the galaxy, and so forth with the others. They had no idea what had truly awakened when they were challenged by the evil hands.

Good may prevail for a while, but with every great tale there is a source of evil. The one in this story had seemingly been defeated and peace restored. If it truly had, I wouldn't be telling you all of this. You see, the evil hands weren't simply just hands. Those hands had a master and he was the greatest, most sinister, most wicked being that had ever existed. The smashers thought that the hands were difficult, but imagine the power that came with the villain who claimed them to be his own. Yes indeed, he was a force to be reckoned with. His followers knew him as Popil (pronounced as pop-al), though many called him sir or master. Very few had actually ever seen him yet they could feel his power.

You may wonder how something so vile had never been discovered before. The answer lies within the place where Popil resides. Far beyond the flowery fields of Pop Star, the creature-infested depths of Planet Zebes, past the toad homes of Mushroom Kingdom, and beyond what the smashers knew as the universe itself lied a parallel in turmoil.

In this parallel universe Popil was the almighty being. He controlled all of the planets and everything that resided there. Once you get a taste of power you crave more and he didn't just want to rule one universe, he wanted ultimate supremacy of all that existed.

After he had found out how to break the wall between the universes, he sent his hands to take over but he soon realized that he had underestimated the people who lived there. Simply his hands weren't going to be enough and once they rejoined his body he knew his opponents were worthy of his full power.

So now came the time for the final test, the fate of both universes in the hands of the Super Smash Brothers. If they failed it would mean utter doom to the freedom and life of all the residents in the various worlds. Very few of them will even make it to face Popil, he has many trials and villains they have to defeat before they are honored with his presence. If they couldn't make it through, why waste his time with them. Or at least that was Popil's thinking.

But I am getting ahead of myself now, aren't I? The twenty six smashers don't even know of his existence yet, let alone the fact that there is a parallel universe. So let us begin our tale of courage and strength, determination and justice. It will be a long journey filled with life and death, defeats and triumphs. Will good conquer over evil or will Popil prevail? Let us find out in…

_With Every Great Evil, Emerges Great Heroes_

Chapter One – _An Unexpected Party Guest_

"If you are not dressed yet we are going to be late beyond all reason." Fox shouted as he pounded on Falco's door.

They were already behind and it didn't help that Falco took forever getting ready. It had been ten months since defeating the evil hands and it was the first time the twenty six smashers would be reunited.

"It's not my fault that we're having this party in Mushroom Kingdom. I mean, who's idea what that anyway?" Falco yelled back, jumping around as he put on his pants.

Fox sighed. "You know how stubborn those guys are. They think that since they have the most members residing there the unlucky ones have to travel. Besides, you don't want to make Peach mad again do you? It looked pretty painful when she shoved that umbrella up your ass."

Falco rubbed his feathered tail, it hurt just thinking about it. He slipped on his boots and opened the door. "Yea, she was PMSing bad. All I did was tell her she looked like she had gained a few pounds. How was I supposed to know she was bloated?"

"It didn't help that you asked her if it was a boy or a girl." He replied with a laugh.

Falco gave Fox a light shove as they walked down one of the Star Ship's many corridors, heading toward the loading station. "I thought maybe her and Mario had finally decided to pop one out. After I went on that mission with Ness and Link I hadn't seen her for a good two months."

While the smashers were together training before they fought their way to the evil hands, many times a few of them would go on excursion together. Falco was referring to one he had gone on to Hyrule.

"This time don't say anything about her weight. Compliment on what she's wearing or something." Fox said to him as they loaded their belongings into the Arwing they were using for the trip.

Falco rolled his eyes. "She always wears the same thing."

They got into the Arwing, flipping a variety of switches. Peppy opened the gate for them and waved goodbye as they blasted off.

"You know what I mean. Just be nice." Fox said as he steered them toward Mushroom Kingdom, knowing at top speed it would only take about thirty minutes.

His partner grinned mischievously. "What are you talking about? I'm always nice."

"_Right_ and I eat reflectors for breakfast."

* * *

At the royal palace, Peach was hurriedly checking on the food being prepared and trying to mingle with the few guests that had arrived. Fox and Falco weren't the only ones who were running late. As a matter of fact, only ten smashers were even there. 

"This party is turning out to be a total mess!" Peach screamed to Mario who was trying to calm her down in the kitchen.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, babe, not everyone is even here yet and you're getting so worked up."

Tears started to fill her eyes. "That's what I mean! You would think that they would have the decency to arrive on time."

"Some of them have to travel from far away and don't get to just freak out."

Peach shot him a dirty look. "Oh? So I'm just freaking out now, right? You are supposed to be on my side!"

"That's not what I meant." Mario replied with a sigh.

She continued to rant. "And you know what Samus said to me? She had the nerve to say my boobs looked lopsided in my dress! You know what? I bet she's secretly ugly underneath that robot thing. I mean why else would she not ever come out of it, hm? That's it, I know it is."

"I think your boobs are great." Mario replied with a grin, sensuously placing his hands on them.

A nearby toad chef was staring. Peach looked over to him. "What the hell are you staring at? He's my boyfriend for piranha's sake! He can touch my breasts if he wants."

The toad blushed and quickly ran off as Mario gave Peach a light kiss and took a step back. "I should probably get back out there."

He started to leave and Peach followed, determined to vent for as long as she could. "And the Ice Climbers started arguing, you know how they are like two little bickering brother and sister, and Popo pushed Nana into the punch bowl and ruined the tablecloth. And then Donkey came over and said to me that I-" She paused as they reached the French doors leading to the back of the palace grounds.

Dr. Mario had a cake in his hand and was threatening to throw it at Luigi's face. Peach started to rush over, clearly flustered. "Doctor! You put that down this instant!"

Mario watched with a sigh. "Mama mia."

"Girl trouble?" Link asked as he came over and gave Mario a hug. They had particularly bonded during the time they were together.

He chuckled softly. "Something like that. How have you been? When you'd get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Zelda rushed off to the bathroom to fix her makeup and Ganon went over to arm wrestle Donkey. They left me all alone and then I saw you." He replied, taking a sip from his drink.

"Your nephew here?" Mario questioned, referring to Young Link.

Link nodded. "Unfortunately. It's not like we could just leave him behind, him being a member and all. There he is over there."

They saw him with Ness a few yards away, playing some prank on Kirby.

"How's life been?" Link asked.

Mario shrugged. "Peach seems more on edge than ever. Luckily though, Bowser hasn't caused any trouble yet which is a big surprise."

"Maybe being good for a short time changed him." Link proposed half jokingly.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt it. I'm surprised he isn't here yet. Where could he be?"

_Not too far away…_

"Ah, that one looks perfect." Bowser exclaimed as a hesitant toad showed him diamond rings. He was a customer like anyone else and they didn't dare tell him to leave.

The toad nodded in approval. "Yes, that one is very extravagant. I-Its thirty thousand."

Bowser chuckled. "That's all? Great put it on my tab."

The jeweler looked to him in confusion. "Um, s-sir, we don't accept tabs. Y-you have to pay when you buy."

"Are you saying I would try to cheat you and not pay?" Bowser growled as he picked the toad up.

He shook his head nervously. "N-n-no, its p-p-policy."

Bowser set him down slowly and patted his head. "Ah, I see. You'll get your coins soon enough." He waltzed out of the shop and returned thirty minutes later, a bag full of coins in his claw.

"Where did you get all of this so fast?" The toad questioned as he offered him the ring.

He snatched the ring from him and set the coins on the counter. "That's none of your business. You're getting paid, enjoy it."

Bowser let out an evil laugh as he left the place, a squad car pulling up several minutes later.

"So you're the culprit who robbed the national bank!" A police officer shouted as he walked over and cuffed the toad.

"It wasn't me! It was Bowser!" He cried as he put him in the cop car.

The police officer chuckled. "That's what they all say."

"No! Honest, it wasn't me."

"Explain it to the judge." He replied as he drove away. The jewelry shop owner turned to look out the back window, seeing Bowser's smiling face.

* * *

Bowser was the last person to arrive at the party. Yoshi looked over to him with an annoyed look. "Where were you? We've been waiting for an hour." 

"I had to do something, okay? But if anyone asks I've been here." He replied suspiciously as he sat down.

Mario looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, not even wanting to know. "Thank you all for coming. I know many of you have traveled far to get here. Let's h-"

"You have _no_ idea." A hooded figure interrupted.

All of the smashers turned to look at him. The cape he was wearing hid his facial features except for two beady red eyes. The mysterious person was not short enough to be Jigglypuff but not tall enough to be Luigi.

"And who are you?" Marth retorted.

The figure slowly crept forward. "My name isn't important. My master's name is. He has sent me here to cordially invite you to a challenge. He wishes to fight you."

Captain Falcon rolled his eyes. "It's twenty six to one. Give us a good reason not to beat you to a pulp right now?"

"Me? I do not wish to harm you. Even if you did destroy me you would simultaneously be destroying _your_ universe as well." He replied with a smirk.

"Our universe? Don't you mean _the_ universe?" Mr. Game & Watch pointed out.

The unknown person thought that this was hilarious and burst into a series of loud cackles. "Oh, you are so naïve it is funny. My universe is parallel to yours. That is where I come from. The almighty and all-knowing Popil is our supreme lord. He is the one that has sent me here."

Mewtwo spoke next. "Never heard of him."

"Well if he lived in a different universe that would be impossible now wouldn't it, you fool? You have met him once, all of you have. Heh, I should say you've met _part_ of him. If you do recall, you all joined forces for the purpose of what?"

"To defeat the evil hands." Roy replied matter-of-factly.

The person nodded. "Didn't you think that it was odd you were fighting giant hands?"

Mario raised his eyebrows, coming to the conclusion first. "Are you saying that this Popil is the… owner of the evil hands?"

"Precisely. You aren't as dim witted as you seem. His hands were a mere appetizer of his full power. Are you all up to the challenge of defeating him? Not like you can say no anyway. You need five things to break the barrier between the universes. That is your first challenge. Once you attain them I will be waiting to show you how to use them. It won't be easy, Popil has entrusted them with the strongest villains that reside here in your universe." He then started to walk away.

Everyone starting exchanging questioning glances as Samus spoke. "Wait! How are we supposed to know what we need to get if you don't tell us?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot. There you are. Achieve them in order, I shall be waiting at the last location." He dropped a note to the ground and when the smashers looked back up he was gone.

Fox walked over and picked up the piece of paper reading silently to himself.

"How do we know this is for real?" Bowser asked not excited about doing anything more than he had to do.

"How do we know that its not?" Peach voiced.

Zelda looked around at her fellow smashers. "Its fate, that's the only answer. What are the odds of us all being together today _and_ receiving this challenge? Obviously this Popil guy has some serious contacts. If what he said was true, the only thing we need to decide is how soon we begin."

"If we are, our first destination is here." Fox told them.

The smashers that call Mushroom Kingdom their home looked over to him. "Where?"

"Star Haven. We have to get the star rod." He told them.

Bowser laughed. "That should be an ease, I've done it once already."

Mario shot him an evil look. "Well that means it's been stolen by one of Popil's minions. Even if we aren't going to accept his challenge we have to get it back." He then looked to Fox. "I'm sure there are other items on there that are vital to their respective kingdoms, right?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Hyrule is next, the master sword."

"No! In the wrong hands Hyrule could be destroyed." Link exclaimed with wide eyes.

"After that Planet Zebes, we have to obtain Phazon." Fox continued.

Samus looked confused. "But I shut down the mines, all of the Phazon should have disappeared by now…" She gasped. "…Unless they're back in operation and if that's the case we have to shut them back down."

"Then Ripple Star, the crystal shards."

Kirby sighed. "You mean it's been destroyed again? That'll be one heck of chore collecting all of those again but if we don't the fairies that live on Ripple Star will all perish."

The final item on the list was close to Fox's heart. Crystal's staff had been stolen and if her staff was gone where was she? That would mean he had to return to Dinosaur Planet.

"It's settled then. We have to band together and collect all of them. It'll be much easier if we do it together instead of trying to do it by ourselves. That was why the Super Smash Brothers were created in the first place, to restore peace and protect the innocent." Mario stated hopefully as he stuck out his hand to the others, always heroic.

Link was the first to place his hand on top of Mario's. "I agree. To defend Hyrule."

"To save Ripple Star." Kirby shouted as he ran over and got on his tipped toes, placing his hand with the other two.

Samus placed her hand next. "To restore Planet Zebes."

Peach gave Mario a kiss and put her hand in. "To protect everyone's wishes."

"For my love of Crystal." Fox said as he held back tears, putting his hand in next. He prayed that she was safe or Popil was going to pay.

Soon everyone was crowded together, hand on top of hand, except for Bowser and Ganondorf.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "So what am I getting out of this exactly?"

"The feeling that you had a part in saving the universe." Jigglypuff stated slowly.

"That's it? That's pretty crummy but I guess I'll do it for the sake of holding it over everyone's head." He replied with a chuckle, placing his hand with the group's.

Zelda looked to Ganondorf expectantly. "Come on. If you do I'll give you a kiss."

"Where?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't get any ideas, you perv." Link called to him.

Zelda grinned. "On the cheek?"

Ganondorf sighed. "I guess that's better than nothing." He walked over and placed his hand with the others.

"Smash brothers on the count of three." Mario said as he smiled.

1

2

3

SMASH BROTHERS! They all shouted and jumped into the air.

* * *

Popil was watching their every move using his magic. "How eager they all seem. How foolish, they have no idea what is in store for them. Bring it on smash brothers, show me your true power." 

"Are you pleased, master?"

"Yes, you did well, Ratus. You riled them up perfectly. It will be interesting to see how far they progress." He told him.

Ratus grinned happily. "I am glad. I must request your leave, my highness. If it satisfies you I will wait at the final location… if they make it there."

Popil nodded. "Do what you must. I hope reviving Smithy and the Shadow Queen wasn't such an idiotic decision as it seemed."

Thus the battle of the universe began.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to the Stars

Note: I felt like being creative so here is the next chapter. Lucky you, enjoy!

Chapter Two – _Journey to the Stars_

It would be a good day's travel to Star Summit where the smashers could use the power from the seven stars to warp up to Star Haven. Luckily for most of the smashers they had their weapons with them, or in their ships they used to travel to Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where are you off to now?" Toadstool asked his daughter as she packed.

She sighed. "Daddy we're going on another mission. The star rod has been stolen again and we have to get it back. After that we have to travel to Hyrule and all of these other places. I don't know even when I'll be back."

The king of Mushroom Kingdom liked to portray strength but he was as fragile as ever. He walked over to his precious daughter and hugged her tightly. "You had better come back safely."

Peach could detect a quiver in his voice as if he was going to cry. "What's this? You know I always do. I'll have Mario and Luigi and tons of other allies. You don't need to worry so much. You know what the doctor says."

"Yes my heart, but how can I not worry? You are a princess and are meant to be pampered and protected not go out and fight across the galaxy." He exclaimed as he sat on her bed.

She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'll be fine." She kissed him softly on the cheek and grabbed the two bags she had packed.

A single tear fell down his face as he turned away from her. "You had better be."

Peach walked to her bedroom door, pausing when she reached the doorway. "I love you, daddy." And then she was off.

"I love you too." He solemnly replied.

* * *

"So, you got everything you need?" Marth asked Samus. 

Unfortunately for her, they had drawn names to decide who would be traveling with whom. While her gunship was small she could fit one additional person.

She rolled her eyes in return, which of course he didn't see. "Yea, do you?"

"All I need is my sword and I'm fine to go baby." He replied cockily.

That was the one thing she couldn't stand about him. Marth had this cocky and arrogant attitude that got on everyone's nerves especially the ladies'.

Samus quickly turned and used her Grapple Beam to pull him close, her eyes burning through him. "Let's get something straight. The only reason why you're traveling with me is because you have to. Believe me, if I had a choice I would have picked anyone besides you. Secondly, don't call me baby or hot stuff or cutie or any of those other extremely annoying pet names. And lastly, if you get on my nerves I'll probably just knock you one right then and there. Got it?"

His eyes widened. "Okay, okay. Geeze, sorry."

She slowly set him down and went back to checking her ship.

"So I guess this means I shouldn't expect anything out of our alone time? Cause you know, I could get you out of that suit and-" Marth started but was cut off as he flew backwards.

Samus had shot him with a missile. "Shut up."

He frowned as he tried to rub the burn spot out of his pants, whispering to himself. "She obviously needs a few drinks."

"I heard that." She retorted.

Marth proceeded to mock her. "I heard that, blah blah blah. I'm so cool look at my suit. Oh, look at my gun." He looked down to see something roll and hit the bottom of his feet. He picked it up and looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"A bomb." Samus stated matter-of-factly.

His mouth dropped. "Oh shit."

* * *

A couple hours later the smashers had gathered together after making their necessary preparations. 

"We can fly to the outskirts of Star Forest but then we have to hike the rest of the way. It's a no fly zone near Star Summit. There shouldn't be that many problems, just some goombas and koopas we'll have to defeat." Mario explained and then paused as he saw Marth. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." He replied through clenched teeth.

Mario shrugged. "Any questions?"

"Yea, does anyone else want to take Marth with them?" Samus asked.

There was dead silence. She nodded knowingly. "Great. Just great."

"Alright everyone, let's load 'em up and head out."

It was a good thing Fox's Arwing was medium sized because it was packed. Fox and Falco were in the front at the controls and crammed into the back was Donkey Kong, Mario, Peach, Dr. Mario, the Ice Climbers, Zelda, and Young Link.

"Get off of my foot. Move over!" Dr. Mario shouted.

Popo rolled his eyes. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Peach gasped as she felt someone's hand on her behind. "Who's hand is on my ass?"

"Oops." Donkey replied with a laugh.

She turned to slap him but ended up hitting Young Link instead. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Sorry that was meant for that pig over there." Peach told him.

Donkey grinned. "I'm an ape for your information."

"Would you guys calm down back there? I'm getting a headache already." Falco told them, clearly annoyed.

Nana giggled. "Imagine how bad it would be if you were back here. I'll gladly trade places with you."

"No thanks." He replied.

* * *

All of the Pokemon retreated to their pokeballs and were riding in Samus's gunship. 

Marth didn't seem to know when to be quiet. "Knock, knock?"

"Leave me alone." Samus shot back, focusing on steering the ship.

"No, you're supposed to say who's there. Knock, knock?" He persisted.

"Die."

"Knock, knock?"

She sighed. "Eat some alien shit."

Marth grinned evilly, having the determination of a small child. "Knock, knock?"

"Okay, fine. Who's there?" Samus played along. Knowing he would never shut up if she didn't.

"Boo."

"Boo who?" She asked.

He laughed. "Don't cry, the joke's over."

She gave him a look of death and noticed he didn't have his seatbelt on. She took a sharp dive and Marth flew out of his seat and hit his head on the roof of the ship. Samus smirked. "Better put your seatbelt on."

* * *

Ness had brought his car by spaceship and was driving with Link, Ganondorf, Luigi, and Roy. 

Link, who was in the passenger seat, looked to Ness with a worried look. "You're a little young to be driving, aren't you? You sure you know how to?"

He gave him a look that spoke volumes. "No I just thought I'd try it to say I had. I may be young but if you've forgotten I'm extremely smart."

"My sword's bigger than yours." Roy called to Ganon in the backseat.

He chuckled and reached over Luigi to push him. "No way my sword's bigger."

They went back and forth for a few minutes, Luigi in the middle of it all. "Your swords are the same length okay!"

Ganondorf shook his head. "Nope, I'm way bigger than Roy."

"Well it's not about how big the sword is, it's about how you use it." Link called back to them.

Luigi raised his eyebrows. "You are talking about _swords_, right?"

"What else would they be talking about?" Ness questioned.

The three sword wielders laughed. Link looked over playfully at him. "Even though you're a genius you don't know everything."

He glanced up at the overhead mirror to look at Luigi. "What is he talking about?"

"You don't want to know." He relied with a snicker.

* * *

Captain Falcon was in his racer along with Mr. Game & Watch. He was 2-D so he fit perfectly on the floor. 

Bowser took his Koopa Clown Car and managed to squeeze Kirby and Yoshi in with him.

"This is quite an odd fit." Kirby exclaimed.

Yoshi had found a picture of Princess Peach and was holding it. "Obsess much?"

"Gimme that." Bowser shouted and ripped it away from him.

Kirby then found a lock of golden hair. "Is this Peach's?"

"That's none of your business." He responded and once again took it away. He gave it a long sniff before setting it aside.

Yoshi was flabbergasted at the last discovery. He held up a pair of pink lace panties. "How did you get these?"

Bowser blushed and took them away. "They're my, uh, my sister's."

Kirby and Yoshi looked at each other with a grin. "Whatever you say."

* * *

It was only a twenty minute ride to Star Forest and everyone was overjoyed when they got there. It was easy to get on each other's nerves when you're cooped up in such a short space. 

Donkey Kong stretched his legs and took in the fresh air. "That was some ride."

"Especially when you had that stint of awful farts." Popo added sarcastically.

Nana nudged her co-part. "Yea, I thought I was going to throw up."

Samus grabbed the pokeballs and released them. "Here we are."

"Great. I'm ready for some action." Pichu excitedly said while jumping around spastically.

Link looked to Mario. "Well, bro, this is your turf so lead the way."

He nodded and led the group into the forest. "Now be careful, keep your eyes peeled for anything."

Just as he finished a scream was heard from the back of the group. Mario rushed over. It was Zelda, her face panic stricken. "I broke a nail."

"Good lord, that's not an emergency. Only scream if something's _really_ wrong." Mewtwo told her.

The group pressed onward until they had reached a suspicious clearing. Mario looked around slowly. "Its quiet…"

"Too quiet?" An unknown voice finished.

Zelda screamed again and pointed to a nearby rock, it was King Goomba. "Goombas attack!" He shouted.

The smash brothers got into fighting stance as goombas rushed in from each direction. The noise was deafening like thunder. Every goomba imaginable was herding toward them; spiked, flying, super, weak, and everything in between.

"Our first battle, here we go!" Roy exclaimed as he charged up his flare blade. Several dumb goombas walked right toward him and he let go, sending them flying.

Peach used her vegetable move to pull one from the ground. "Take that!" She yelled as she threw it. The goomba simply ate it. "Hmm... eat this!" She then performed her Peach bomber, using her well rounded asset to put him out of his misery.

Back to back Fox and Falco were shooting goomba after goomba while Link used his spin attack to get rid of them. Zelda turned into Sheik and was firing darts all over the place. Samus and Marth made an odd team. She would fire a missile and send them his way and he would sword them in half.

It looked like a classic flashback with Mario and Luigi jumping from head to head. Kirby was using his hammer until he got an idea. "I wonder…" He said and swallowed a goomba. He turned brown and started using head bonk on them. "Take a dose of your own medicine!"

Speaking of medicine, Dr. Mario was putting good use to his megavitamins and throwing them at the goombas. Nobody ate those things anyway. Jigglypuff would put them to sleep and Pichu and Pikachu were using thunder to fry them.

Even though there were hundreds of goombas the battle was over rather quickly. After all, they were _just_ goombas. Pretty soon it was just the Goomba King, he looked around nervously. "Um… c-can't we talk about this?"

Donkey Kong and Ganondorf ran up and grabbed him, holding the Goomba King in place as Captain Falcon slowly brought his arm back. "Have a nice trip. FALCON PUNCH!"

He was sent flying as the smashers let out a victory shout.

* * *

The sun was setting when the smash brothers finally made it to Star Summit. Really that didn't matter anyway because it was always dark. 

The spirit of the seven stars was weak and Eldstar looked relieved as they came into view. "Mario! The star rod has been stolen again. We need you to get it back."

He nodded knowingly. "That's what I'm here for. Can you transfer my friends and me to Star Haven?"

"I'm sorry, Mario, our power has weakened to the point where we can only send ten of you." Eldstar told him.

Mario looked around at his fellow smashers. "Well guys, I guess we have to decide who is staying and who is going. There's no question that I am."

"I will." Link exclaimed as he stepped forward.

One by one smashers volunteered until it was Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Pichu, Luigi, Samus, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers. One spot remained unfilled.

"Come on, Bowser, you're going." Mario told him.

He chuckled. "Why do I have to go?"

"Think of it as repayment for stealing the star rod before."

Bowser was annoyed but decided to do it to impress Peach. "Fine, whatever."

There was a series of goodbyes and good lucks as the chosen ten moved into the middle of the seven star spirits. They started rotating around them and the smashers started to levitate.

"Whoa, I feel funny." Kirby shouted.

Mario grinned. "Hold on it's gonna be a wild ride."

Then they blasted off like rockets on their way to Star Haven. It was a magnificent site as the stars and Milky Way flew past, beauty beyond words and expression. Donkey was starry-eyed, no pun intended, as he watched in astonishment. They were surrounded by splendor as they reached Star Haven but it was also filled with despair. Debris from the buildings was everywhere and many of the stars were in captivity or hiding.

"Why would anyone do this? This used to be such an innocent place." Mario said sorrowfully.

"Watch out!" Samus screamed as she rushed forward, pushing Mario out of the way of a powerful blast that would have seriously hurt him.

They turned to see a being that was robotic-like with white hair and a full white beard. A crown rested on top of his head and a hammer in his hand. "We meet again." He roared, his teeth razor like.

The fear was apparent on Mario's face as he attempted to be brave. "Smithy."

"It is finally my time to rule the world as I once almost did. If you hadn't of stopped me I would be a name worshipped across the lands." Smithy bellowed as he slowly walked forward.

Mario shook his head in disgust. "No one will ever worship you."

He grinned and started into a booming laughter. "Once I bring your head on a stick to Popil he will make me a prominent figure to be reckoned with. I have no beef with your friends here but what the hell, I'll consider them as a bonus."

"Tough talk when you're facing ten fighters. Do you have the moves to back it up?" Link taunted as he approached Mario and beamed at him, getting into fighting stance.

The other smashers took cue and got into stance not going down without a fight.

"Hopefully you will present some sort of challenge. I am looking damn forward to making you suffer." Smithy exclaimed as he raised his hammer and rushed forward.

* * *

Peach was impatiently pacing back in Star Forest. "Something bad is happening I can just feel it. I hope Mario is alright." 

"I have someone I love up there too, you know." Zelda told her as she pulled her into a friendly embrace.

The princess openly cried on her shoulder. "I'm so frightened. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him."

Zelda sighed softly. "If something somehow did, you have all of us."

"What would you do if you ever lost Link?" She asked in return.

"I would be devastated of course but I would live on in his memory. He would always be there in my heart and I know he would want me to carry on. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard but you have to be strong no matter what. If not for the others around you, for yourself." Zelda explained.

Peach pulled back and looked at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, I needed that."

Ness then came up to them. "Hey girls want to play a game of go fish?"

Zelda looked at him. "Not right now."

"I think a game of go fish sounds perfect." Peach replied and ruffled the young boy's hair. He grabbed her hand and rushed off excitedly.

A wide grin filled Zelda's face as she watched them run off, waving lightly. It was then that her own insecurities shined through, only when she was alone. "They'll be safe… they have to be."


	3. Chapter 3 First Bosses and First Losses

Chapter Three – _First Bosses and First Losses_

The smashers scattered as Smithy advanced, he was slow but powerful. If they weren't careful one blow could gravely hurt them. He used his Sledge attack and brought the heavy hammer down with a slam. Luckily no one was in its path because it was so potent the ground shook.

Smithy glanced around a smirk on his face. "Afraid?"

Samus had plenty of time to power up her Charge Shot and fired without a sound. The ball of energy raced toward him and hit directly in the chest. To the smashers surprise it simply reflected off of his metal frame.

"You'll have to do better than that. Arrow Rain!" He shouted.

A green cloud formed above them and sharp arrows began to fall. Pichu used quick attack to move around them but most of the others weren't so fortunate.

Link let out a yell of pain as the arrows pierced his skin. His face was angry and determined as he rushed forward, letting out a war cry. He jumped as Smithy swung at him his sword poised for its target. With mad eyes Link brought his sword down entering near Smithy's head. While with most that would have been a critical attack it only did minimal damage.

Smithy didn't even flinch and grabbed the elfin hero and threw him down near his feet. He flashed an evil grin and raised his hammer. Mario rushed forward to save him and Smithy turned ready to strike. Unknowing to him it was a trap and Donkey Kong was by his side before he could look. DK used his Giant Punch to knock him off guard.

A clear dent was in his structure as he grabbed the ape and used Mega Drain to suck away at his life force. Donkey struggled uselessly but didn't have to for long because a fully charged Luigi was ready to use his bomber and shot toward him. Simultaneously Pichu used Skull Bash and was flying forward.

Smithy wasn't stupid and saw this and started to move out of the line of fire. Samus predicted this though and shot a missile. The projectile made impact and put him right between Luigi and Pichu as they hit. Luigi had hit his body and Pichu aimed hire and sent his head flying.

The smashers let out a victory shout but the battle wasn't over yet. Smithy's head began to float and seemed even more powerful solo. "I've just begun!"

* * *

Trouble wasn't just up in the sky it was also starting to brew back on the ground. Captain Falcon groggily opened his eyes and looked around slowly. He had been jolted out of his sleep by a loud noise. "What the hell was that?" 

The quakes continued as he glanced around, all of the other smashers were asleep. He quickly went over to Zelda who was supposed to be on guard. He nudged her roughly, attempting to shake her from her sleep. "Zelda? Zelda? Zelda!!!"

Zelda's eyes opened to see Captain Falcon's hands caressing her breast. She gasped and pushed him away.

"No, it's not what it looks like… I was just trying to wake you up." He tried to explain.

"I'm sure you were… right after you molested me!" Zelda shouted back with angry eyes.

Captain Falcon's reply was drowned out by the sound of a loud roar. His eyes widened as he stuttered, trying to say something but he was too afraid to.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You don't think I'm going to fall for that trick do you?"

He simply raised his hand to point and she sighed slowly turning around to see a giant plant behind her. He was taller than a three-story house and was looming above them. It was Petey Piranha. He proceeded to let out another ear-piercing roar and spewed brownish slime all over the two of them.

"First I almost get raped and then I get covered in whatever this shit is! My innocence and my _dress_ are completely ruined!" The princess exclaimed and then screamed. In anger she used Din's Fire to light Petey's plant-like foot aflame.

The giant plant roared in pain but quickly put out the fire by stomping around. The miniature earthquakes awakened most of the other smashers.

Peach marched over to him with no fear whatsoever. "Petey! You have been a very naughty boy. You need to calm down before mommy gets daddy to spank you again. Do you want that? Do you want me to call for Mario? You know I will if I have to. The choice is up to you." She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot.

The huge Piranha plant started to blubber and plead with her, at least that what they thought he was doing because no one could understand anything that came out of his mouth.

"I'm confused. How can you call for Mario if he isn't here?" Ness asked her as he tugged on her dress.

Petey grinned evilly and slowly reached out to grab Peach. She smacked her forehead and looked down to Ness as she was lifted off the ground. "He didn't know that!"

"Oh… sorry!" He called back to her.

"Petey, put mommy down… please put mommy down. Help me!" Peach yelled as she struggled uselessly to get away from his grasp.

Petey simply chuckled and opened his huge mouth dropping her inside and swallowing. He let out a loud burp before his attention returned to the others.

Mr. Game & Watch quickly got into fighting stance. "Well, Mario isn't going to like this."

* * *

Having his girlfriend being devoured by a giant plant was the last thing on Mario's mind. He was busy with his own problems. 

Smithy used Shredder attack, his mouth widened with his teeth jagged ready for the kill. He started sucking the smashers toward him. Kirby was so lightweight he started to get pulled closer and closer to his mouth.

Samus used her Grapple Beam to grab the little puff ball as Donkey Kong held onto her.

"This is a little ironic, getting sucked up when that's _my_ signature move." Kirby sarcastically stated.

Nana and Popo were getting ever closer to Smithy too but started using their Ice Shot.

"Like popsicles?" Nana asked him as she hurled ice into his mouth.

Unfortunately the ice was easily crushed and his sucking power didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Link pulled a bomb from his pack and threw it into Smithy's mouth. The suction stopped as it exploded and sent him backwards.

Smithy took the opportunity of confusion as the smashers fell to the ground to reunite with his body. Mario used a fully charged Fire Glove to hit him from behind and send him toward Bowser. He used his Koopa Klaw and ripped his metal heart right from his chest.

"Think that's going to kill me?"

Mario smiled evilly as he took the heart from Bowser. "Will this?" He used his Tornado to trample all over the heart. It was nothing but dust once he was through.

Smithy stood silent for a moment and than began to stumble back and forth. "How could you defeat me? …Again?" He said to himself through his haze, falling over dead.

Mario was exhausted as he looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm not alright but I'm still breathing if that's what you mean." Bowser sarcastically replied.

Kirby took a quick count of heads. He grinned with a sigh. 'All nine of us are okay…' After a moment his eyes widened. "Wasn't there ten of us?" He asked.

Luigi recounted for him and came up with nine once again. "Yea there was but that means someone is-" He abruptly stopped as he saw blood seeping from underneath Smithy's hammer.

Samus followed the trail of his gaze and slowly crept forward, her heart beating a mile a minute. She saw a yellow tail peeking out from the hammer. She turned away to look at the others tears in her eyes, choking out one word. "Pichu."

* * *

Popil rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why did I waste my time with that incapable fool? He didn't even pose as a serious threat. At least his hammer fell on that rat. That takes care of one of them." 

"Your majesty, might I have your attention for a moment?" A nervous minion asked.

He sighed. "Yes, make it fast."

The minion nodded and proceeded. "The Phantom Shadow beast you requested has been found. With some slight persuasion it is awaiting your command on when to attack."

Popil's evil face curled into a smile. "Ah, at least some good news, I trust that he is in good enough shape to face them?"

"That is correct. He has been transferred from the Shadow Temple to the outskirts of the royal city; Hyrule's capital can be destroyed within a few hours if it pleases you."

"Tell him to wait. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I can play fair, I will give the command when the smash brothers have left Mushroom Kingdom." Popil replied with a chuckle.

* * *

While the fight against Smithy was over, the battle back on the ground was just beginning. The fifteen smashers anxiously surrounded Petey Piranha hesitant to charge.

Young Link glanced around at the others. "So, uh, who's going to attack first?"

"A group attack would seem like the best plan of action." Dr. Mario replied.

"Sounds good to me, on my count… three, two, one fight!" Ganondorf yelled and rushed forward. The others followed suit and charged Petey, he roared and slammed down his hands sending them flying.

Yoshi slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Ouch… that was stupid."

Ganondorf shot him a dirty look. "What's your big plan of action, hm?"

"Come on you two, this is no time to be fighting." Roy intervened.

Falco laughed. "Actually this is the perfect time to be fighting… just not with each other."

"Well, his weakness is obviously fire. Zelda how big can your Din's Fire get?" Mewtwo asked her.

She gave him a look that spoke volumes. "I'm a little busy right now."

Everyone else let out a groan. "With what? We're kind of in the middle of a fight if you haven't noticed." Fox voiced.

"I have to get this crap out of my dress before it stains!" Zelda shot back, trying desperately to clean the slime from her once beautiful gown.

"Um, guys?" Pikachu offered but was ignored.

"Oh, that's just great. How can you be worried about your dress at a time like this?" Fox continued.

"How can I not be? My beauty is on the line."

Pikachu continued to try and get their attention. "Guys?"

"Not like you were that pretty before." Captain Falcon muttered.

Zelda gasped. "That wasn't the case a few minutes ago. Apparently I'm pretty enough to molest!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I already told you I wasn't trying to molest you!"

Marth looked to Falcon in confusion. "What is she even talking about?"

"GUYS!" Pikachu shouted.

Zelda turned to him. "What do _you_ want? I'm the focus of attention here; I mean I did almost get raped."

The electric Pokemon sighed. "Look down."

Everyone was confused on why he was being so adamant about that but did it none the less. They were standing in a field of smiling flowers.

"Wow, very pretty." Ganondorf stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Pikachu rolled his eyes and plucked one from the ground. "We're in a field of flowers." He told them, suddenly fire shot from the plant and a grin filled his face. "Fire flowers."

* * *

The others in Star Haven pressed onward sorrowfully, the reality of the dangers of their quest apparent with the first loss of a companion. Little did they know, many more losses are yet to come. 

Soon the smashers came upon Star Sanctum, the place where the seven stars reside. They entered the palace carefully, not knowing if more adversaries were waiting there.

The seven stars greeted them happily. Mamar was the first to speak. "We are so glad you made it. Thank you for destroying Smithy again, peace will now return to our once tranquil star paradise."

Mario smiled and nodded. "We did what we had to. The thing is though, he didn't have the Star Rod so we need you to tell us where it is."

Skolar frowned. "The power given from the Star Rod was strong until a short while ago."

"I'm afraid the perpetrator who stole it is no longer in Star Haven." Kalmar continued.

"Let us use our strength to locate it." Klevar told them. The seven stars began to rotate as they did before, an image appearing between them.

Bowser watched as the fuzzy image became clearer and clearer until a castle was shown. His eyes widened, recognizing the place at once. "Is that the royal palace here in Mushroom Kingdom?"

"It would seem so. Go there to retrieve it. Please stand in the middle of us. We will transfer you back down." Eldstar replied.

"Okay, let's go we have no time to waste." Mario said and eagerly moved between the stars spirits.

"Take this gift. May you be the chosen to defeat the evil." Misstar said and blew kisses at them. The nine smashers immediately felt refreshed. Her power had restored not only their strength and mind but their spirit as well.

Link grinned. "Thank you, kind star spirits, we shall not let you down."

* * *

Petey Piranha could do nothing but simply watch in horror as the smashers advanced, fire flower in hand. They simultaneously used the flowers to shoot out streams of fire, the flames quickly burned off his legs. 

"Don't burn his stomach yet, we have to save Peach. God, I hope she's alright." Roy reminded them.

The others nodded and moved to his head. Petey continued to roar in pain until his head was completely seared off. Truly a pyromaniac's dream it looked like a giant bonfire and once the smashers were done all that remained was a big bubble of a leaf; his stomach.

The sword wielders advanced and carefully cut into it, slicing it open.

"Peach? Peach are you okay?" Marth called to her as he entered the giant stomach. He saw something pink and quickly rushed over.

"Anyone find her?" Yoshi voiced nervously from outside the leaf.

Marth reached her and smiled though his smile quickly turned to a look of concern. Most of the color from her rosy cheeks had faded and she was unconscious. He picked up her small frame and carried her in his arms. "Yea, I don't know if she's okay."

"What's going on?" A familiar voice questioned.

Ness turned to see Luigi and the other smashers who had left for Star Haven. "We were attacked, Peach was ate."

Mario ran to Marth as he laid Peach's lifeless body on the ground. "Is she breathing?! Peach, hold on, I'm not letting you go out like this."

He proceeded to gently open her mouth and perform CPR. Mario leaned forward and breathed into her mouth then pumping three times on her chest.

"I think she's gone." Samus whispered.

Tears filled Mario's eyes as he continued to breathe and pump. "No! No she's not! I'm not going to let her die! She can't die!"

Luigi rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro."

"Fuck that! She's not dead!" He shouted back and continued to try to revive her. Finally he stopped and turned away trying to stop the tears that were flowing freely.

Suddenly a soft cough was heard. Mario turned back around to watch Peach's eyes flutter open. He let out a sigh of relief and fell to his knees, pulling her into a tight embrace as she continued to cough up brown slime.

"Its okay, babe, everything's going to be okay." He gently cooed as he held her.

Peach rested her head against his shoulder. "That was the worst experience of my life."

Mario couldn't help but let out a light laugh through his tears. "Me too, I never want to come that close to losing you again."

Jigglypuff looked around for a minute. "Where's Pichu?"

* * *

The glow from the shining stars made for a sorrow-filled after tone to Pichu's memorial. The Pokemon took it hard especially Pikachu. A mound of fresh dirt was made in the forest where they had buried some of his favorite things. 

"He was so full of life and was everyone's friend. He was the best damn Pokemon that I've ever met. He will be greatly missed." Pikachu managed to choke out between tears.

Jigglypuff held him close. "Yes he was. It won't be the same without him."

They went though the group, each of them talking about their favorite memories with him. They held a moment of silence and then head back through the forest, in pursuit of the Star Rod.

Mewtwo took one last glance back at the makeshift grave they had made for Pichu. 'I wonder if I'll end up like that. How many of us will be reduced to our graves?'

Young Link looked to him. "Are you coming?"

He shook away his thoughts and pasted on a smile. "Yes, I was just thinking for a moment."

The young hero went over and hugged him. "I usually need one of those every now and then. I thought that this would be a good time."

"Thank you." Mewtwo replied with a grin, he gently lifted the boy onto his shoulders.

Young Link giggled and held up his sword. "Let's go kick some ass, eh? That always makes me feel better."

The physic Pokemon chuckled as he carried him. "Let's."


	4. Chapter 4 A Royal Reunion

Note: Wow, I sincerely apologize for the delay. But as a treat for waiting, the next three chapters will be released every two days (Dec. 13, 15, and 17). Consider it your early Christmas present. :) Enjoy and please review.

Chapter Four – _A Royal Reunion_

All of the smashers piled into their respective modes of transportation. For some reason the small space seemed even tighter.

Mario was holding tightly onto Peach as if this would be the last time he would, anxious as ever. Death never seemed more evident and looming as it did now.

Everything seemed normal as they rode into town; no track of destruction, no toads screaming and running down the street, nothing. In fact, it seemed too normal and too quiet. Once the smashers had unloaded they gathered near the palace entrance.

"This silence is totally creeping me out." Kirby voiced.

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. "Yea, I know what you mean… something is definitely wrong."

Mario took the role of leader as usual. "Okay, you guys, I'm not sure who's waiting for us in there…" He paused for a moment. "Or _what's_ waiting in there but we have to be careful. I don't want anymore close calls and I certainly don't want to lose another of you. Now for a plan of action…"

"I say we storm in and take out whoever we find." Ganondorf suggested. Everyone else groaned. "Hmph, well I thought it was a good idea."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes. "A sneak attack would be more sensible."

"Exactly, but wouldn't they be expecting us to sneak in?" Samus added.

"Well, we can't just stroll though the front door either." Falco replied with a laugh.

A smile curled across Luigi's face. "Maybe we can."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? That would be the most idiotic thing ever."

"No, I see what he's saying. They wouldn't be expecting us to come through the front door because that would be too obvious. It just might work." Mario said, always quick to defend his brother.

"Fine whatever, no one listens to me anyway." Zelda shot back.

Link grabbed her around the waist. "Come on babe, either way this place is probably loaded with Popil's followers. No matter where we come in at its not going to be easy."

"We aren't getting _anywhere_ sitting around and talking about it." Bowser voiced.

"Let's go, follow me and be careful." Mario led the group forward. They crept slowly through the palace grounds and no one came to attack them. They reached the door to the castle with unusual ease.

"You think we should knock first?" Captain Falcon joked with a snort.

Yoshi playfully punched his arm. "Go ahead, you can be the sacrifice."

Our plumber hero ignored them both and slowly pushed the door open; it creaked loudly as he did. "Shit, there goes the element of surprise."

The Smash Brothers rushed in and formed a protective circle, looking in every direction for anything. It was eerily dark considering it was mid-day outside.

There was a loud cackle and then a voice with as much pleasance as nails scratching a chalkboard. "Oh how heroic, coming through the front door. I didn't think you were that brainless but what do I know?"

"I told you." Zelda was quick to whisper.

The sound of someone struggling was apparent and soon a heartfelt plea. "Get out, save yourselves! Please just go, get my daughter to safety. I've had a good life."

Peach's lip began to tremble as she took a step forward. "Father?"

"My beautiful daughter, I love you. You will always be my precious Peach. Now, please leave before she gets you too." Toadstool exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving without you and if I can't then I'll die with you." She was stubborn as always, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Black shadowy arms extended forward like thunder clouds. "I'll take you up on that offer!"

Peach was quickly engulfed before she could move. "Mario!"

"No!" He rushed forward and tried to grab her but was grabbed himself.

The others were afraid to move and it was so dark they didn't know what to do.

Mario struggled uselessly against the iron grip. "Light! We need some damn light!"

Pikachu began to glow as he charged up, electric sparks flying from him. "PIKACHU!" A thunder bolt shot from the small Pokemon and hit the chandelier above. The potent electrical power shot through the system and light flooded the room.

The black cloud filled half of the room and reached all the way to the ceiling. A crown rested upon her head, long strands of shadowy hair flowed from underneath it. A sinister smile and dark eyes completed her face.

"What the hell is that?" Falco asked.

Her eyes widened as her grip squeezed tighter around Mario and Peach. "I am the beautiful and magnificent Shadow Queen. But you can call me your highness or your majesty."

* * *

"Hah! How perfect is this? Finally someone I can depend on, she's bound to kill a couple of them." Popil boomed as he watched the action. 

A loud roar was heard from outside the room. A few minutes later a distraught follower entered. "My king… what shall we do with _it_?"

An evil smile filled Popil's face. "Its probably hungry, why don't you feed it?"

"With what, sir?"

He let out an annoyed sigh. "How about you jump into its open mouth? Hm?"

The minion nearly passed out from fright. He fell to his knees. "Please, your highness, I am sorry for my stupidity."

"So am I. You can make up for it by giving your life." Popil snapped his fingers and two guards came in, grabbing the helpless fool and dragging him away. The horror was written across his face.

"Don't give me that pathetic look. You're lucky I don't torture you first, trust me there are worse things than death. Think of it as a gift though I think it will be a little painful as he chews you. But maybe he'll swallow you whole so you can feel every bit of skin falling off your body as his stomach acid digests you."

He let out a light laugh. "But then again, I don't see how any of that is my problem."

* * *

The smashers didn't have long to think up a battle plan because the Shadow Queen sent her dead hands forward to get them. 

Ganondorf used his Warlock Punch to kill a few but waiting in a line behind them was more. Ness was having similar troubles, he'd PK Flash several of them but they would quickly be replaced by ten more.

"There's too many of them!" Fox shouted as he kicked one off him.

Ganon gave a sarcastic laugh. "No shit."

"We don't need your sarcasm! Does anyone have a plan?" Falco yelled back as he shot a hand.

Mario noticed the Star Rod engulfed in the dark mass of the Shadow Queen. "As long as she has the Star Rod there's nothing that we can do."

"Shut up!" The Shadow Queen screamed as she squeezed harder. "You're all going to die anyway."

Toadstool was in the same predicament as his daughter and Mario. "I told you to run, why couldn't you listen for once?"

"Daddy, I could not live knowing it was my fault that you died. I had to do something." Peach told him.

"Now its my fault that _you're_ going to die." Her father replied through tears.

Peach sighed, trying to force herself to be positive. "We'll get out of this, I promise."

The minutes passed and no progress was being made, for once it seemed that the Super Smash Brothers were going to lose. There was no hope, the Shadow Queen's power was endless. The Star Rod had no way of deciphering who was good and who was evil, it had to do as it was told.

If you recall from the Queen's first appearance, a sappy ending involving prayer and wishes helped Mario defeat her. This time, that wasn't the case.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_They're coming for me… I don't know how they found me but they are. The days are filled only with danger and every minute could be my last. I pray to the stars that he'll come back for me. To help me, to protect me, to love me…_

_I know its false hope but maybe, if only he could hear my prayers. _

_The renegades aren't helping, the General is stronger than before. Its as if some power has possessed him. We thought that he had been killed but we were wrong. I have to go, onto another cave… another hideout… all I am is a drifter now. I have no home._

_C_

* * *

The smashers were weak from the continuous battle. All seemed lost until Zelda remembered what her and Link had brought in case of an emergency, and by all standards this definitely was. She smacked her forehead and cursed herself for not thinking of it before. "Of course." 

She dashed forward, jumping over a group of hands and killing another with her magic. She reached Link's pack and frantically began to look through it.

Luckily Roy was nearby to sword a hand which was coming up behind her. "What are you doing? Come on, Zelda, you need to watch your back."

"I'm looking for something, dammit, it was in here… ah-ha, here it is!" Zelda exclaimed and pulled a glowing arrow from the pack.

Link was a few yards away and heard her calling his name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, here catch!" She tossed the arrow to him, he jumped and caught it with grace.

Peach could barely breathe as the Shadow Queen's grip continued to tighten. She looked over at Mario, spots beginning to block her sight. "I love you…"

"I love you too." He whispered back, starting to lose consciousness.

Link beamed as he looked down to see a light arrow in his hand. He smiled at Zelda and loaded it into his bow. He pulled back the string, aiming right between the eyes. "Eat this, bitch."

The arrow soared and hit its target with perfect aim. The Shadow Queen screamed in pain and released Mario and Peach from the death grip that would have surely killed them.

Donkey Kong watched as the Star Rod flew from the black fog and onto the ground, he rushed over to it and wished for the first thing that came to mind. A giant banana appeared a few feet away.

"Omigod, this thing really does work." He exclaimed as he eyed the banana with hungry eyes.

Bowser snatched the Star Rod from him. "Give me that, you stupid ape. Hm, so many good things I could with for right now…"

"_Bowser_!"

He chuckled softly. "Okay, okay. I wish that we were invincible."

A surge of power rushed through the Smash Brothers and their energy was refreshed.

"Awesome, and I wish that she wasn't." Bowser continued.

Instead of an infinite number of hands, after they killed them they didn't come back. Eventually the Shadow Queen was the only one left.

Mario grinned with vengeance. "I am thoroughly going to enjoy this."

* * *

A toad shivered as he heard screams. "What was that?" 

"Sounds like someone's in pain." His friend replied.

The screams of horror continued for what seemed like forever until they abruptly stopped.

The toad shrugged. "Whoever it was is gone now."

Indeed they were, the Shadow Queen's screams could be heard throughout the entire kingdom.

Back at the royal palace, the Smash Brothers were rejoicing at their win. The defeat of the Shadow Queen secured them the first item on the list: the Star Rod.

"Good job everyone!" Jigglypuff told them.

Mario smiled. "Yes, thanks for all of your hard work. If it hadn't been for you all Peach, her father, and I wouldn't be here now."

"What are friends for, right?" Link playfully replied.

The smashers took the night off to rest from the day's battle. The next morning a ceremony in their honor took place.

The twenty-four of them knelt before King Toadstool and Princess Peach. "I would like to personally thank each of you for your bravery, strength, courage, and determination. My life and my daughter's were in your hands and you delivered us to safety. On behalf of the Mushroom Kingdom, I crown you all the highest honor or respect and privilege. You are now Mushroom Knights. You are welcome to come here any time that you wish."

The Smash Brothers were invited to a banquet in their tribute but they politely declined, the sooner they finished their mission the better.

"Alright, guys, break's over. Next stop is Hyrule."

* * *

Popil growled loudly. "That damn wench didn't even kill one of them! This is so infuriating that I could just…" He paused and a grin filled his face. 

"Send Chariz in right away."

A plump blue-haired creature entered the room and bowed before him. "Yes, your highness?"

"I need you to get the Shadow Beast I requested… what his name again?"

"Bongo Bongo."

Popil chuckled evilly. "Oh, yes. I need you to have him destroy the royal capital of Hyrule. I need this to be done as soon as possible. For you see, I am very frustrated and I need some terror to release some of that. Do you understand?"

Chariz nodded. "Yes sir, I understand perfectly. I will give word for that right away."

"Thank you, you may leave." He swayed his hand to enunciate the fact further that he was done with him. Chariz got the point and quickly left.

"After Bongo Bongo is done there will be _nothing_ but rubble left. Oh, I will certainly take great pleasure in that." He suddenly remembered something else and pressed down a button, his chilling voice was heard throughout his keep over the intercom.

"And Chariz, make sure that there is _no_ survivors. Let the creature know that his final target is the royal family itself. Kill them all. That is everything."

Popil continued to smile that sinister grin, speaking to himself in a mocking tone. "Let's see how Link and the rest of the Smash Brothers like that."


	5. Chapter 5 Destruction of High Rule

Note: Sorry, I was a few hours late. :D But here is the next chapter. Please review and thank you for reading.

Chapter Five – _Destruction of High Rule_

The ancient clock tower in the square began to chime. Six gongs filled the air. The sun was still asleep and most of Hyrule's residents were as well.

A great rumble shook the ground, a drunk peasant looked around confused. "What the- "

His voice trailed off as he watched the tavern he had been at all night. Nothing was amiss until the roof was suddenly torn off. The peasant watched in terror as the entire building was ripped from the foundation and thrown into another. He shivered as he heard the screams of the people inside and watched the street turn crimson with their blood.

"It's the end times! Run for your lives! Run!" The man shouted in his drunken haze and ran down the street screaming.

A young mother with a baby in her arms came out onto the road in her night gown. "What's all the ruckus? Arthur, is that you? You drunk fool, be quiet or you'll wake the whole city."

The fear was evident across his face. "It won't be me who will wake the city, it'll be the devil! You gotta run, miss. It's the end times, something's happening! I'm getting out of here."

"What do you mean?" She asked but her question was soon answered.

The clock tower started to shake and was suddenly crushed. It was as if someone had grabbed it and squeezed it in their fist.

She crossed herself. "Oh dear mother of god, Mary help me now." She ran back inside her house and slammed the door as if that would do any good.

Chaos was the best word to describe the minutes that pursued. The worst thing was that they couldn't even see what was causing it. A supernatural power, the gods, a devil? A path of destruction was leading toward the royal castle.

A knight rushed in to the royal chamber, the Hyrulian king in full slumber. "Your majesty, we are under attack. We have to get you out of here right away."

The king snorted a few times and sat up. "Under attack, did you say?"

"Yes, sir, we have to evacuate immediately." The knight continued has he grabbed some clothes for him.

He didn't seem to understand the urgency of the matter and simply rolled over. "I'm sure it'll all pass, there's no reason to get so heated. Who is it this time? Ganondorf?"

"No…"

The king thought for a moment. "Did the Moblins come from the forest? They can easily be exterminated."

"No, it's something worse. We aren't sure _what_ it is. We can't even see it for Heaven's sake." The knight spoke in a fiercer note to convey the danger.

There was a sudden quake and then a rumbling of the castle walls.

A rush of adrenaline surged through the knight as he looked over to the king. "We're too late."

* * *

So were the smashers, they arrived at the royal capital a mere twenty minutes later. The land was covered with bodies and devastation. 

Link was quick to get emotional, after all this was his homeland. "Who on Earth did this?"

"Link, the castle!" Zelda shouted and pointed to it.

The smash brothers turned to see only half of the castle still standing. The other half was in complete ruins.

Link and Zelda rushed forward the others quickly followed. They seemed to be frantically searching for someone.

"Father! Father where are you?" Zelda yelled out and spotted a bloodied crown a few feet away. She gasped and ran over to an older man, his wrinkled brow and white hair were red with his blood.

The king looked around in a haze. "My daughter? Z-Zelda is that you? Is my wish to see you once more before I die really coming true?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she held him. "Don't you say that, we're going to get you help. You're going to be fine."

"I don't think so, sweetheart. Not this time…" He replied with a cough.

Link kneeled down beside him. "Your majesty, who did this to you?"

"It happened so fast, one minute I was in bed and then the next it was upon us…"

"It?" Young Link questioned.

The king nodded. "Yes, quicker than lightening and with more force than thunder. The castle began to shake and then the wall gave way. We couldn't even see what it was or what was happening…"

Ganondorf sighed. "How are we supposed to fight something we can't see?"

"The Lens of Truth. That's the only way; it shall reveal all hidden evil to you." He said in a light whisper and then started to shake.

Link grabbed his face to make him look at him. "Where? Where is the Lens of Truth?"

The king took a sharp breath. "G-G-G-Goron Village…"

His eyes fluttered closed and the others knew all too well what that meant. Link pulled Zelda into an embrace as she was overcome with tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Samus told them softly.

Link wasn't going to waste any time in avenging his death. "We have to prepare to leave for Goron Village right away. Um, it's extremely cold so dress warmly."

* * *

Popil chuckled loudly. "Look at them blubber. Ah, there's nothing like death in the morning. Good job, Chariz, I'm extremely proud. Where is the beast now?" 

"He's gone onto the next villages, destroying one after another, your highness." Chariz was happy to report.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect, and is our _other_ little friend waiting at the temple for them?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir, he's guarding the Master Sword as you ordered."

The sinister being smiled a smile that would send chills down any normal person's spine. "For once everything seems to be going as planned. I'm very pleased."

Chariz stood there, grinning dumbly.

"Don't backtrack on me. Go do something constructive now, you idiot."

He quickly rushed off. "Yes, sir, right away, sir."

"Tick tock, tick tock… it's only a matter of time now before another of them dies and then another. Ha ha! Tick tock, tick tock…"

* * *

The snow was blowing down and chilled Ness's small frame. "Its freezing here!" 

"I told you, it shouldn't be much longer. One of the villagers said it was in a cave up ahead." Link said as they sloshed through the ice and snow.

Popo and Nana were a few feet ahead, seemingly enjoying themselves. "Come on, you guys, this is nothing."

They soon came upon a small opening in the icy slope. Link gave everyone a look over, all bundled in their coats and snow gear. "Be careful."

The smash brothers entered the cave, a shelter from the snow but it was still just as cold. It was a relatively small room, apparently empty beside a small chest against the far wall. Link crept forward slowly, his eyes peeled for anything. He didn't notice Jigglypuff who had already dashed over to the treasure chest.

"Isn't this what we're looking for?" She asked as she flung the chest open.

Terror swept over Link's face. "No, don't open it."

His words fell upon deaf ears, it was already too late. A heavy boulder moved over the cave entrance, they were sealed inside.

"Oops."

It was pitch black as the smashers stumbled around, bumping into each other over and over.

"Now look what you did, you stupid puff ball!" Ganondorf yelled in the darkness.

Jigglypuff burst into tears. "I was only trying to help."

Luigi was attempting to keep his breathing steady. "We need to get out of here, I'm claustrophobic."

"You forgot to mention afraid of the dark as well." Mario added with a laugh.

"Be quiet, all of you. Bowser where are you?" Fox voiced.

He shrugged. "Over here."

"And where's over here?"

Bowser chuckled. "I can't see a damn thing, how the hell am I supposed to tell you where I am? Follow my voice."

Fox had keen ears and did exactly that, he reached out and grabbed someone. "Is that you?"

"Yes and get your hand off my-"

They both shivered as Fox quickly removed his hand. "Was that what that was? I don't want to think about it. Anyway, take this."

Bowser reached out and grabbed something furry. "What is this, your snow hat?"

"Yep, it is. Now blow some fire on so we can have some light." Fox explained to him.

He rolled his eyes in return, even though no one could see that he did. "Exactly how is that supposed to work without burning my hand?"

Roy was nearby and offered Bowser his sword. "Here, put it on the end of my sword then light it on fire."

"Oh, okay." Bowser did so and the cave flickered with dim light.

Link went over to the chest and looked inside; indeed there was the Lens of Truth. He grabbed it and began to look around. "Got what we needed, now for a way out…"

The others joined in the searched, there was nothing in the walls not even a small crack.

"Well, I didn't think it would end like this…" Mr. Game & Watch muttered.

"And I don't think it will." Mewtwo said and went over to Link. "May I see that please?"

He gave him a confused look but handed over the lens none-the-less. "Sure."

"Thanks." The Pokemon put the Lens of Truth over his eyes and as he suspected an unseen way was revealed. There was an invisible ladder and a hole up above.

He pointed to it. "There."

"I can't see anything." Peach said.

Mewtwo laughed lightly. "Exactly, this cave wasn't a trap it was a test. Be back in a moment."

He climbed up the ladder as they all watched in amazement because to them it was as if he was climbing the air. Mewtwo disappeared through the hole and a few moments later the boulder was removed from the entrance.

"There was a button on the outside that pushed the rock out of the way." He explained.

Link had to congratulate him and patted his shoulder. "Good job."

* * *

A small group of frightened schoolchildren huddled in the corner of their classroom. "What do we do?" 

The teacher who was attempting to be brave but failing miserably didn't know how to respond. "Pray, children, pray. Pray that the mighty hero Link will save us."

The class had just started when the chalkboard the teacher was writing on was ripped from the wall. Screams had filled the room and the children moved back as the chairs and desks were pulled from the class. Bongo Bongo had no discretion in whom he killed, he only knew the smell and sight of blood.

A loud roar sounded from the Shadow Beast and the children covered their ears. The rattling of desks suddenly stopped and they saw Link and a band of followers outside.

"The Gods answered our prayers!" The children exclaimed.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the creature who had taken her father's life. "Innocent children, pretty low don't you think? Just about as low as helpless old men."

Bongo Bongo's fists pelted the ground and jolted the smash brothers into the air. They rushed forward, poised for the kill. His hands dismembered from his body but in his full control.

"Watch out for the hands!" Zelda screamed as she tossed the Lens of Truth to Link.

The elfin hero quickly put it on and shot an ice arrow at the eye in one of the hands, it froze but he wasn't quick enough to hit the other.

The hand grabbed Dr. Mario and squeezed tightly before throwing him against a tree. Once it had released him this gave Link the opportunity to freeze it as well.

With both of its hands frozen, Bongo Bongo appeared for the first time to all of them. It charged forward, mad and eager to mame.

"It's eye! Aim for its eye!" Link shouted as he shot an arrow that missed.

Samus switched over to her plasma beam, plenty of missiles in stock. "Come and get me, you ugly fuck."

Bongo Bongo ran for Ms. Aran as she hoped it would and shot her flamethrower directly at its 'precious' eye. It roared in pain as the fire continued to shoot from her gun.

The other smashers took this time to launch attacks as well. Ness sent a fully charged PK Flash, Fox and Falco were shooting laser after laser, and Mewtwo was sending plenty of Shadow Balls.

The creature was severely weakened as its hands became unfrozen. They were much slower this time and easily dodged.

"This is for my father!" Zelda shouted as she began to chant a spell, a magical ball of energy growing and growing.

They all watched as a never before seen attack flew from Zelda, the potent magical power exploded into Bongo Bongo's eye with such ferocity an aftershock was felt.

It roared and took a few hazed steps before it plummeted to the ground. They hesitantly approached but it was dead.

"Wow, Zelda, I didn't know you could do that." Falco said to her.

She replied through heavy breaths. "Neither did I, I had so much rage toward this thing that had taken my father away from me. The power and magic just flew through my body, it was quite a feeling."

The schoolchildren cheered and ran over to her. "Thank you, Princess Zelda, you saved us!"

She hugged several of them as tears she couldn't control fell down her cheeks. "I'm glad I could save someone."

"Of course you can, babe. You can't blame yourself; if anything I should be the one to blame." Link whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Zelda gave a soft sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "No, we got here as soon as we could. There's nothing we could have done."

"But look at you, you killed that big thing. _You_ killed it. You would have made your father so proud." He told her, gently rubbing her arm.

The image of Dr. Mario flying through the air flashed through Zelda's mind. She gasped and turned to see him, unmoving in the dirt.

* * *

The Shadow Beast had been defeated, but not before taking one of theirs with him. The smashers rushed over to Dr. Mario who laid there bloodied and bruised. 

He gave them an exhausted smile. "Heh, I'm the doctor but look who needs one now."

"Does hurt it very much?" Kirby asked.

He shook his head slowly. "Not too bad. It's kind of relaxing in a way, finally getting release. I know all of you can do it, I know you can win. I'm sorry that I won't be there to help."

Most of them were in tears as Luigi bent down to hold him. "It's not your fault."

He kept repeating this mantra over and over until he lost consciousness:

"You can do it, you can win…  
You can do it, you can win...  
...You can do it, you can win."


End file.
